


Babying

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-27 15:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You hear a scream and your instincts kick in.





	Babying

Hearing your son’s scream, you drop the dish into the sink and race out the door; you see his bike tipped over and his tiny body coiled within his father’s arms.

Ignoring all of this, you take him and hold him against your chest, your motherly instincts helping you to comfort and diagnosis him all at once, “Are you okay, baby?” Kissing his head, you ignore Seth and rush into the house, “It’s okay; Mama’s got you.”

“Babe, he’ll be fine…he’s just like his dad.” Seth is amused and angered all at once as he watches you, “(Y/N), stop babying him! He’s gonna be three soon and give us hell!”


End file.
